


Te admiro

by Alex_Priestly_Mills



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Knife Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Priestly_Mills/pseuds/Alex_Priestly_Mills
Summary: Te admiro, has pasado de ser una niñata, a una auténtica hija de puta.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. El primer acercamiento

Zulema dentro de su celda, con su escorpión caminando a un lado de su cama, pensaba, en cómo podía haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Era evidente que había desarrollado debilidad por la rubia, era cierto, que ella era lo única que hacía que la cárcel valiera la pena, Maca, ella era quien hacía que todos sus días de mierda sin libertad, fueran por lo menos más llevaderos y menos eternos.

Maca le parecía divertida, sobre todo, por cómo hizo que ella misma se debata, si lo prudente era matarla o no, por cómo la defendió, cuando Anabel, o incluso Saray se metían con ella, sin embargo, también pensaba en como no lo dudó, cuando eran sus mismos instintos los que querían dañarla.

¿Como era posible, que incluso, siendo una hija de puta, a veces sea tan estupida? Zulema botó una bocanada aire, que parecía un poco una sonrisa, la rubia se había transformado ¿quien lo diría?.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que disfrutaba que Maca sufra, pero que sufra por algo que ella había hecho, no Anabel, no Fabio, ella, por eso la situación con las chinas, por eso Zulema necesitaba que Maca viviera, porque Maca se encargaba de arruinar sus días, y a la vez, de que su vida tenga sentido.

Zulema guardó su escorpión, y miró en frente, Macarena atada en una silla, y amordazada. Y mientras se levantaba y se acerca a Macarena, decía:

-Vamos a ver, rubia, esto es fácil, tu me dices, cual es tu nuevo plan de escape, y nos vamos las dos, o lo hacemos difícil, tú no me lo dices por las buenas, y yo te saco la información, me voy yo, y escucho en las noticias desde un sofá en quien sabe ¿Marruecos?, como una nueva presa murió en España, en las dos gano yo, pero tú eliges.

Dijo Zulema, para luego acercarse a Maca y quitarle la sábana de la boca que había improvisado como mordaza.

Macarena la mira con odio, Zulema estaba tan acostumbrada a esa mirada, admite que es mucho más divertida la situación cuando no es ella la que está sentada en una silla atada mientras Macarena quiere matarla.

-Vamos rubia, no es tan difícil, me lo dices, yo te ayudo, y nos vamos.

Dice encorvándose, y flexionando las rodillas para llegar a la altura de la cara de Macarena.

-Eres una hija de puta, yo no quiero ir contigo a ningún sitio, has jodido todas mis oportunidades de salir de este puto lugar, y míranos, ambas seguimos aquí, estoy harta Zulema, mátame si quieres hacerlo, mátame, pero no te dire nada, si me voy de esta pocilga, lo haré sola, y si no, tendrás que matarme.

Zulema sonrió, se levantó, y le dio la espalda:

-ay rubia, la difícil que estás haciendo todo est...

Zulema no pudo terminar, Macarena la interrumpió.

-Que me mates joder, que acabes con esto de una vez por todas.

-Necesito pensar, cállate un momento.

-Que me mates joder, o ¿no puedes hacerlo?

-Cállate

Se viró y le dio un golpe en la cara, la rubia le respondió escupiéndole.

¿Que le estaba pasando a Zulema? ¿Por que no podía simplemente torturarla y acabar con esto de una vez por todas?.

Macarena por su parte había decidido rendirse, ella notó que había perdido esta guerra, la primera vez que soñó que Zulema se aparecía en su celda y le empezaba a decir que se había vuelto loca y terminaban besándose. La primera vez que lo soñó, creyó que se había vuelto loca, la segunda, pensó que quizás era normal, y la tercera, los disfruto y se despertó tan agitada, que no era normal.

Ella notó que había perdido, cuando sobre todo Zulema puso una mano en su hombro, y ella no pudo evitar que le afecte, ella había decidido rendirse, la decisión estaba tomada.

Ella tampoco tenía ningún plan para irse, por lo menos no por ahora, solo le había dicho a Zulema que se iría pronto, porque era tan divertido verla perder los estribos, disfrutaba ese juego, que lastima que había decidido rendirse.

-Zulema, necesito dormir un poco, si vas a matarme o algo, hazlo pronto.

Zulema se acercó otra vez a su rostro.

\- Me voy a volver loca rubia.

Macarena se acercó más

-Entonces has algo para cambiarlo.

Zulema gritó, estaba confundida, ella, que siempre había estado tan segura de todo.

-Zulema, mírame.

Macarena había perdido, lo había decidido, estaba pactado, se debatió que hacer, se debatió si valía la pena, pero tener a Zulema tan cerca realmente le afectaba, ni siquiera sabía porqué, pero le afectaba.

Sentir la respiración de Zulema cerca la estaba volviendo loca, el golpe que le había dado previamente hacia que la parte derecha de su cara latiera, pero se sentía tan viva.

Macarena no pudo evitarlo, y la beso, Zulema se alejó un poco, Macarena abrió los ojos, suponiendo que había arruinado todo, se puso helada en segundos, pero todo su miedo pasó, cuando Zulema se acercó, y le devolvió el beso.


	2. Descontrol

Zulema seguía besando a Macarena, puso su mano derecha sobre el cuello de Macarena y apretó con fuerza.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Macarena había sentido tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo, Zulema sentía como la sangre se movía por sus venas.

Fue Zulema quien se separó para decir:

-Rubia, te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿como mierda te vas a ir de aquí?

Macarena sonríe ahogada, Zulema quita su mano del cuello de Maca y la pone en su cara aplastándola un poco.

-Dónde joder, no es tan difícil.

-Te lo diré, pero necesito que te acerques un poco.

Zulema botó una bocanada de aire, y sonrió de lado, se tapó la cara y volvió a agacharse para estar al mismo nivel que Macarena.

Macarena, sentada en la silla amarrada e inmovilizada, le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se acerque.

Zulema, realmente preocupada por ella misma se preguntaba si realmente iba a acercarse a esta puta, pues si, lo iba a hacer.

Zulema acercó su oreja a la boca de Macarena:

-la verdad es que...

Dijo Maca para luego sacar su lengua y pasarla por la concha de la oreja de Zule.

-No te lo diré si no me das nada a cambio.

-¿pero tú estás tonta?

Gritó Zulema

-no, solo quiero algo a cambio, y se que estás dispuesta a hacer todo por tu libertad, es justo ¿no crees?.

Macarena sabía que estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos, sabía que no había plan de escape, sabía que a Zulema no le importaría matarla, pero sobre todo sabía que era la única oportunidad que tenía para hacer su fantasía realidad, entonces estaba apostando todo lo que tenía a esto.

-Anímate Zulema, no será nada que no hayas hecho antes.

Zulema no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Macarena la estaba extorsionando?, ¿por qué tenía Macarena esa puta sonrisa en la boca?.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres rubia?, quizás te lo de, quizás no, pero ahora que me lo has pedido, tengo curiosidad por saber que pasa por la cabeza de la niñata.

Dijo Zulema para luego tocar el cabello de Maca y hacer un poco de presión sobre el.

Macarena no pudo evitarlo y lanzó un pequeño suspiro que sonó como un gemido ahogado.

-habla rubia, hace poco decías que no tenías tiempo, y ahora parece que te has quedado más tonta de lo usual.

-quiero que me folles.

Susurró entre dientes, si Zulema se sintió sorprendida por la declaración de la rubia, no dejó que se note en absoluto, la cara de Zulema seguía igual que siempre.

-No lo escuché, dilo un poco más alto.

-Quiero que me folles.

-¿quieres que te folle? ¿Quién?.

Macarena excitada y realmente muy caliente grita.

-tu joder, quiero que me folles Zulema por favor.

Zulema no lo pensó dos veces y tomó el cabello de la rubia, levantó su rostro jalando su cabello, se agachó y la besó.

Zulema mordió el labio inferior de Maca y lo jaló entre sus dientes. Macarena gimió ante eso, Zulema con desesperación y tosquedad metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Maca, marcando el ritmo, siendo todo el tiempo ella quien tenía el control.

-has terminado siendo más puta de lo que esperaba rubia, creí que tu tipo eran los policías buenos que salvan a las niñatas.

Zulema se arrodilló y empezó a dejas besos por su cuello, que luego se fueron transformado en mordidas que se apaciguaban con su lengua, eso iba a dolerle a la rubia el día siguiente, y sin duda habrían marcas, pero Macarena solo podía pensar en cómo la boca de Zulema había encontrado su punto dulce justo encima de su clavícula.

La boca de Zulema seguía lamiendo el lugar que hacía que Macarena grite, incluso la silla llegó a tambalearse un poco ya que Macarena por inercia intentaba mover los brazos para enredar su manos en el pelo de Zulema.

Zulema con facilidad rompió la blusa blanca interior del uniforme y empezó a dejar mordidas al rededor de los pechos de Macarena, ignorando por completo sus pezones, pero Maca, estaba tan necesitada que ni siquiera sabía lo que decía.

-por favor

Logró decir entre gemidos ahogados y respiraciones rápidas.

Zulema botó una carcajada.

-Si pudieras verte ahora, con la blusa abierta, gimiendo, con ganas de que te follen mientras ruegas por más.

Macarena volvió a gemir, era ridículo como las palabras de Zulema la excitaban más, sentía como se contraía en medio de sus piernas.

-si hubiera sabido desde el inicio que así te quedaría callada hubiera hecho esto desde antes.

Zulema se acercó otra vez a los pechos de Macarena y esta vez fue directo al lugar esperado.

Zulema chupaba su pezon derecho y utilizaba sus dientes para causarle un pequeño dolor que al parecer Macarena estaba disfrutando, mientras que con su mano izquierda tenía su pezon derecho entre su dedo pulgar y se dedo índice.

Decidió mover su única mano libre y metió dos de sus dedos dentro de la boca de Macarena, quien inmediatamente comenzó a lamer los dos dedos que Zulema había decidido poner dentro de su boca.

Luego de unos segundos, Zulema sacó su mano de la boca y se alejó un poco para ver qué era lo que había creado.

Macarena con los ojos cerrados, pezones rosa totalmente hinchados, la cara llena de su propia saliva y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

En ese momento Zulema sintió como la primera oleada de calor inundó su entrepierna.

Con su mano derecha, golpeó uno de las pechos de Maca, para luego repetir más pequeños golpes, Macarena gritó, definitivamente no vio eso venir, estaba asustada por lo mucho que esto la estaba excitando, sentía que iba a explotar, y el hormigueo que dejaba cada uno de los golpes sobre su piel no estaba ayudando.

La lengua de Zulema se sumergió en su ombligo, Para luego seguir bajando y plantar sus manos en los huesos de su cadera haciendo presión.

-Alza el culo.

Dijo Zulema, como si esto no significará nada para ella, como si fuera simplemente un trabajo, pero a Macarena no le importaba nada. Se levantó como pudo y Zulema bajo su pantalón con sus bragas al mismo tiempo.

La nueva sensación de aire fresco la hizo estremecerse.

Zulema colocó cada una de sus manos en una pierna de Macarena y la expuso totalmente a ella. Zulema sopló un poco, y observó lo mojada que Macarena estaba.

-Mira lo zorra que eres, ni siquiera he tocado tu coño y ya estás tan mojada, ¿has estado pensando por mucho tiempo como sería que entierre tres de mis dedos hasta los nudillos dentro de ti, verdad?

Macarena gimió como respuesta, pero Zulema dio un pequeño golpe con la palma de su mano sobre su clitoris, ella esperaba una respuesta real, con palabras.

-si, he estado pensando en eso.

-¿por cuento tiempo?

Volvió a preguntar, para luego empezar a besar los muslos internos de Macarena.

-por mucho tiempo Zulema, te necesito tanto.

Zulema sonrío ante esa respuesta y sin previo aviso puso la lengua sobre su clitoris, despacio, dando simplemente pequeñas lamidas de experimentación.

El sabor de la rubia era agradable, Zulema empezó a lamer los labios internos de Macarena y a seguir con su tortuoso camino.

Macarena se había reducido a una criatura llorosa, la imagen del pelo negro de Zulema arrodillada entre sus muslos la tenía ya en el borde, solo necesitaba un poco de presión y movimiento sobre su clitoris y sería suficiente para hacerla venir.

Pero Zulema había decidido torturar a Macarena, hizo un pequeño círculo sobre la entrada de Macarena para luego meter su lengua todo lo que pudo dentro de ella, su nariz ejercía un poco de presión sobre Macarena, y Macarena estaba a punta de estallar, necesitaba que Zulema pare las burlas y empezara a tocarla como es debido.

-por favor Zulema, necesito venir.

Zulema demostró un poco de compasión, y puso la parte plana de su lengua sobre el botón hinchado de Macarena, empezó a hacer pequeños circulitos y movimientos con su cabeza y lengua que la ayudaron a no perder el ritmo.

Macarena gritaba, estaba tan cerca.

Zulema aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y puso una de sus manos sobre un pecho de Macarena para luego pellizcar su pezon fuertemente. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Macarena, para sentir como su orgasmo la atravesaba. Zulema siguió lamiendo su clitoris pero con menor intensidad para hacer su orgasmo duradero.

Cuando Macarena volvió en si sonrió y dijo.

-¿ahora me soltarás?

Dijo con la voz un poco más grave de lo usual por todos los gritos previos.

-claro que no rubia, me pediste que te folle, y hasta ahora no lo he hecho, no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera.

Sonrió Zulema victoriosa, este juego le estaba gustando más de lo que esperaba, pero si algo tenía claro, es que ella siempre ganaba, y no iba a parar hasta estar segura de que a Macarena el día siguiente le iba a doler hasta caminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que les guste la nueva entrega de esta fanfic. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es una de las primeras que escribí, y espero seguir publicando mas capítulos.   
> Ojalá les guste 💕


End file.
